


Call You Mine

by dumbochan



Series: Just Like Animals [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuroo…are you drunk?”<br/>“No way! I’m just ranting. This party is such a bore anyway. I would much rather be hanging out with you.”<br/>“Yeah, you are totally drunk.” Daichi said, closing his laptop and pushing it to the side, getting more comfortable in bed.<br/>“I’m just saying. You’re more interesting that stupid Daishou Suguru. You’re cuter too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you've read [Kittens & Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6106003) (if you haven't no big deal. you don't have to read it to comprehend this), there's a part where I mentioned Kuroo drunkenly called Daichi and confessed. So I wrote that part in Daichi's POV. I was originally going to use it for Kurodai week, but something came up and I didn't have internet for the last two days of the week.
> 
> Anyway, here we go...

Friday is generally every college student’s favorite day. It’s usually the final day of classes for the week, and leads into the weekend filled with partying and relaxing before cramming to do your homework in the final hours of Sunday evening. Lately, for Daichi, Fridays had been some of the few days he could really spend time with Kuroo. The last year had been filled with quick make-outs in the employee locker room at the zoo they worked at, or releasing pent-up sexual frustration in forms of rushed blow-jobs or hand-jobs in the semi-privacy of either of their bedrooms (semi-privacy because they had to be cautious of roommates). Sometimes, they lucked out and got to spend their days off together, getting dinner, and drinks. Other times they were extremely lucky and got to have a proper fuck if Bokuto spent the night with Akaashi, leaving the apartment all to Kuroo.

 

To be truthful, Daichi was content with his arrangement. Being a friend with benefits to Kuroo had its…well benefits. You had the friend status, were Kuroo was always there to talk to when work or school was particularly stressful for Daichi that week. Then the benefit of having Kuroo always there when hormones got the better of him, and Daichi had the overwhelming need to be kissed, held, or a little roughed up in general. However, Daichi knew sooner or later, the climax of this movie would come up, and he would begin to see Kuroo as more than a friend, because it always happened like that. One could only kiss and be kissed so many times before attachment hits.

 

It scared him a bit. He didn’t want to spring his feelings upon Kuroo, only to be rejected. That would not only crush his spirts, but it would also put a huge damper in their relationship dynamics. Daichi knew he was screwed once he couldn’t greet Kuroo in private without pulling him into a searing kiss. He knew he was screwed when his thighs were covered in love bites, and he had to opt for longer pants instead of cargo shorts at work. He knew he was screwed when he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Kuroo during coital bliss, and snuggling into Kuroo’s arms post-coital bliss. He knew he was absolutely fucked when earlier today he had been told about Bokuto and Kuroo’s plans for this evening during lunch.

 

Daichi, along with Bokuto, Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sitting around the employee break-room, enjoying a lunch of pizza, purchased by the zoo manager. Bokuto was damn-near about to burst with excitement as he stuffed a slice topped with way too many meats into his mouth. “I have some good news!” he expressed in his already super loud voice. Daichi and Oikawa dodged the little flying bits of bacon that flew as the boy talked. “I, being the greatest friend in the world, have been invited to a party-”

“How does that make you a good friend, Owl-kun?” Oikawa questioned.

“Let me finish! There’s this guy in my organic chemistry class that will be there! His name is…Daishou, he’s really into snakes, you’ll like him Iwa-chan.”

“Don’t call me that.” Iwaizumi warned, reaching for another slice of bacon-cheddar cheese.

“Iwa-chan is happily taken too!” Oikawa whined, practically climbing into Iwaizumi’s lap and earning a scowl, but Iwaizumi didn’t push him away.

“I was just stating! He’s not for Iwaizumi anyway, he’s for Kuroo!” Daichi and Kuroo’s eyes met for the briefest second before turning to Bokuto whom was still beaming happily. “He’s like perfect for you, bro! He’s a sly pain-in-the-ass that loves to provoke others. A match made in heaven!”

“That is a great match.” Oikawa teased. Daichi continued eating, hoping that maybe Kuroo would say something, decline the meeting, say no to the party… _something_.

“I don’t know, Bo. I’m not really looking for a relationship.” Okay, that hurt Daichi a tiny bit. Sure, it was a decline, but it didn’t give Daichi any hope for himself.

“Oh come on! At least meet the guy!”

“Well, if we’re hooking our friends up, I know someone perfect for you Sawa-kun.” Oikawa began and Daichi couldn’t take anymore of this matchmaking bullshit.

“You can tell me about it later, Oikawa. I’m going to head back to work.”

“You still have fifteen minutes.” Kuroo called out as Daichi quickly stood from his seat, making his way towards the door.

“Yeah, I’m going to go mess with Asahi or something though. I’ll see you all around.” Daichi fled the scene.

 

Today, Friday was Daichi’s least favorite day. Instead of spending it with Kuroo, he was spending it alone. And by alone, he meant _alone_. Operation No More Loneliness had approximately three options. Option number one was Suga and Asahi, however Suga had already agreed to accompany Asahi back to Miyagi that weekend. Option number two, was Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had become quite the friend to Daichi but one problem was Iwaizumi lived with Oikawa. Daichi liked Oikawa, and he admired Oikawa’s relationship with Iwaizumi and how no matter how much they sometimes bickered and Iwaizumi insulted Oikawa, they were still madly in love. But Daichi once tried to watch a movie at the couple’s shared apartment, and had to block out the sounds of them making out for way too damn long and vowed to never go back over alone, even if Iwaizumi insisted it wouldn’t be _that_ bad. Option three was Kai, whom Daichi had shared quite a few classes with and was a great listener and even an even better cook. But, he wasn’t in the mood to listen to Kai rant about his job as the safari driver in the zoo. The boy had an immense amount of tolerance for stupidity, probably why he was such a great vice captain for Nekoma, but even saints had bad days. All of Daichi’s backup options didn’t even truly matter anyway. There was only one person he wanted to be around, and that person wasn’t an option since he was practically on a blind date right now.  

 

It was nearing one in the morning, and Daichi had just finished binge watching some Venom Hunters, a show suggested by Iwaizumi because ‘its hilarious to see so-called experts try to extract venom from some of the most poisonous reptiles and almost die trying’. Daichi wasn’t personally into reptiles like Iwaizumi (who was employed in the reptile room for that exact interest) but it was good TV, and something to keep his mind off of Kuroo. His phone buzzed with a phone call, and Daichi blindly reached for it, not even bothering to see whom was calling. “Hello?” He answered, clicking on the next episode so it could begin to load.

“ _Daichi! Bokuto is officially an idiot._ ” The owner of the voice had Daichi pausing his show and gripping his phone tighter. His heart also dropped into his stomach. He was used to other people using his given name a lot, but it always felt so intimate when this person said it.

“Why do you say that, Kuroo?”

“ _Because, this Daishou dude is the same Daishou that was my old rival from high school_.”

“You had another rival besides Karasuno?” Daichi questioned, doing his best to not sound jealous.

“ _Yeah, but Daishou and I go back farther. He’s always been a prick in my side. Claiming that I was on the wrong side of 180cm without my gravity defying hair, or pointing out my team’s flaws. He’s such an ass! I am, and have always been, on the right side of 180cm_.” His speech was slurred, and it then clicked in Daichi’s brain.

“Kuroo…are you drunk?”

“ _No way! I’m just ranting. This party is such a bore anyway. I would much rather be hanging out with you._ ”

“Yeah, you are totally drunk.” Daichi said, closing his laptop and pushing it to the side, getting more comfortable in bed.

 _“I’m just saying. You’re more interesting that stupid Daishou Suguru. You’re cuter too_.” Daichi’s cheeks grew hot, and he was thankful no one else was around to witness this, especially as Kuroo continued, “ _You’re also probably a lot cuddlier than him. Not to mention your voice can turn me into goo in like… two seconds. You have the best kisses and even if your hands are calloused from volleyball, and you have a lot of burns from frying oil, your touch is still gentle as fuck. You have this cute little mole on your neck too, that could probably rival Suga’s_.”

“Kuroo…” Daichi should really stop him before he combusted, “Are you still at the party?”

“ _Yeah, but no one’s around me at the moment. I’m just hella bored because Daishou isn’t the best company. There’s one of the Shinzen volleyball guys here. He’s wearing these super short shorts but they accentuate his thighs well though. You know, you have some great thighs yourself. In fact, sometimes I wish you would just smother me with your thighs because holy shit, I have dreams about them like all the time. That’s partly why I always have to leave marks on them whenever I go down on you. I’m pretty sure everyone has a thing for your thighs though. I could probably start a site or something and people would pay to see them. You also do this thing in your sleep where you nibble on your bottom lip and…I’m surprised I haven’t died from how cute it is, from how cute you are._ ”

“Kuroo…”

“ _And when you slip and say Tetsu when we fuck, oh god. Its like please be my boyfriend_.”

“What?” Daichi questioned, not believing his ears.

“ _I’m so sick of Bo trying to hook me up! I don’t want anyone other than you to be my boyfriend. You’re like a thousand times better than anyone on this campus. Plus, I’ve already got all your pleasure spots engrained in my memory, and I haven’t fully exploited all of them yet_.”

“Ku-” Daichi couldn’t even finish, his mind was too busy replaying the ‘please be my boyfriend part’ or the ‘I don’t want anyone other than you’. He was so fucked.

“ _Ugh, I have to go now. Daishou is back, and as much as I don’t want to, I’m not an ass so I’ll entertain him a little more. If you want, you can stop by the apartment tomorrow. Bo has to work, and I might need your help. I had a lot to drink but I wouldn’t say that I’m drunk. Goodnight, Daichi_.” With that their phone conversation ended, and Daichi was sure he would combust any second now.

 

The next morning, he took it upon himself to visit Kuroo. He needed clarity on this whole situation. If Kuroo really wanted to be his boyfriend, he’d jump on this opportunity as fast as possible. Plus, a little bit of him was worried for the boy’s health because Kuroo wasn’t a huge drinker, so him getting as drunk as he did last night had to have its reasons.

 

When he knocked on Kuroo and Bokuto’s apartment door, he waited patiently, not surprised when Kuroo answered the door in some jeans and a t-shirt (probably from last night), sunglasses, and with his hair a lot messier than usual. “Morning, sleepyhead.” Daichi greeted, making Kuroo wince before he slid to the side to allow him entrance, “Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?”

“Everything is bright, everything is too loud. I feel like someone took a jackhammer to my skull or something. Were we supposed to do something today?”

“No, you called me last night and told me that Bokuto wasn’t going to be here…you also pretty much invited me to be take care of you.”

“I called you? Fuck… I don’t remember much.” Kuroo admitted.

“Well, I can go if you want me to. I have some hangover soup, and I can just leave it here.”

“No, stay. If you came to take care of me, who am I to object?” Kuroo smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss against Daichi’s cheek.

“You look like a tool, smirking like that in those sunglasses.”

“Why must you wound me so much, Sawamura?”

“I’m going to warm this up,” Daichi ignored Kuroo’s question and held up the container of soup in his hands, “You should go shower. You stink.”

“You can save water if you shower with a buddy.”

“Go shower, Kuroo.” Daichi demanded, dodging Kuroo’s hands, and making his way to the kitchen, “Maybe it’ll help you feel a little better.”

 

When the soup was warmed through, Daichi placed it in a mug since all the bowls were dirty. He then made his way to Kuroo’s bedroom. Kuroo was there, fresh out of the shower, boxers and pajama pants hanging low on his hips, shirtless and with a towel draped over his shoulders for his dripping hair. Daichi did his best not to stare, because he was here to take care of Kuroo, not pounce on him like a dog in heat. “Here’s your soup. You and Bokuto should really wash your dishes.” Daichi said placing the mug on the bedside table while Kuroo climbed into bed, reaching out to pull Daichi on it too. “Your hair is dripping on me.” Daichi complained when Kuroo trapped him between the bed and his body.  

“I’m too tired to dry it properly.” Kuroo complained.

“Did you take some aspirin?”

“Yeah, I’m still a little miserable, but the shower helped. You’re also here now.” 

Daichi sat up a bit, reaching out to place the towel over Kuroo’s head, drying his hair for him, while Kuroo placed kisses on his jawline, stopping at the corner of his mouth before sitting up, giving Daichi a bit of space. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

Kuroo reached over, grabbing the mug to take a sip of the soup before speaking, “I remember Bokuto introducing me to Daishou, and then he cried when I told him we already knew each other. I then promised him one of those drinks with the lollipops, and he was fine. I sat on a couch and talked to Daishou for a bit… argued with him because he’s still a stuck-up prick, I had some drinks, possibly mixed too much liquor with beer…and that’s pretty much it.”

“So you really don’t remember calling me at all?” Daichi questioned, biting down on his bottom lip. Should he bring up the conversation? Or just let it slide.

“No… what time did I call?”

“Around one.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I was awake.”

“What did I want?”

“Well…nothing really.”

“You sure? I mean, you said I invited you here, so I had to have wanted something from you.”

“You did say some interesting things.”

“Like what?”

“Let’s not get into that. Or at least, we can wait until you’re feeling better.” Daichi said tossing the towel aside once Kuroo’s hair was no longer dripping.

“Sawamura, come on. If it’s embarrassing, it’s okay. I can take it.”

“You said I was cuter than Daishou.”

“You are, then again, a lot of people are cuter than that snake.”

“And cuddlier…”

“Definitely true.”

“My voice turns you to goo, and I have the best kisses, gentlest touches, and a cute mole on my neck.”

“Oh…” Kuroo said, eye’s widening a bit, “That’s a little unexpected.”

“You also admitted that you have a thing for my thighs, I have a cute sleeping habit, you like when I say Tetsu during sex, and…”

“I can’t hear anymore.” Kuroo hid his face.

“You said that you don’t want to be with anyone other than me, and that you want to be my boyfriend.” Daichi finished up despite Kuroo’s protest.

“I said all of that?! Fuck my life. I’m so sorry, Sawamura.” Kuroo complained, face red and it was slowly creeping down his neck.

“Wait…so you don’t mean any of it?” Daichi questioned, subconsciously distancing himself from Kuroo. He couldn’t let it show that he was hurt. But damn was that hard because he was fucking crushed.

“Whoa, no! That’s not it! I just—I don’t want to freak you out. I’d understand if my feelings are making you uncomfortable and you don’t want to do this FWB thing anymore—”

“Kuroo. You’re handsome and you’re not exactly cuddly, but I do enjoy our embraces. I could listen to you read a dictionary, and still crave to hear your voice more. Your kisses are probably superior to mine, and your touches are naughty more times then not, but I don’t mind. Your hair would look stupid on anyone else, but it fits you. You have a thing for my thighs, and I have a thing for your biceps and back muscles. When you’re not smothering your face between two pillows in your sleep, you smile. And I don’t mean a smug smirk, it’s a smile like you’re having sweet dreams. I go weak whenever you moan into my ear, and… I want to be your boyfriend.” Daichi felt vulnerable, and he hated that, but at the same time, he wanted Kuroo to see this side of him. He wanted Kuroo to see that he cared, and that he didn’t want anyone else either. “But you also told Bokuto that you weren’t really looking for a relationship and I don’t want you to feel like you have to be in one with me. If you’re not ready, then we can just forget this happened.”

“I just said that in hopes that he would stop trying to hook me up with people!” Kuroo quickly defended, “I don’t want to forget anything. I want a relationship, but I’m not ready for it to be so out in the open, where everyone knows our business. I want to keep it on the low for a bit, make sure it’s going to work… you okay with that?”

“Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

“So, I can call you my boyfriend and you'd be okay with that?”

“I’m pretty sure I answered that already...” Daichi muttered under his breath, but he was pretty sure Kuroo heard him loud and clear based off the smirk gracing his lips, “But yes.”

“Should I take you out on a date first? Make it official that way?”

“This can’t count as a date?”

“No way! I’m all hung-over and poorly dressed, unless that’s what you’re into.”

“Shut up.”

“So, I take that as you are into poorly dressed and hung-over boys?”

“ _Please_ , shut up.” Daichi said as Kuroo leaned over him, trapping him against the bed again.

“Now I’m glad that I made that drunk call last night. I said some pretty sappy shit, that probably wrecked my repuation but I got a boyfriend out of it, so I guess that’s good.” Kuroo said the words against Daichi’s lips, “Plus, I know now that you’re just as sappy.”

“Don’t make me regret this…”

“Why must you wound me, Sawamura?” Instead of telling Kuroo to shut up for the umpteenth time, Daichi pressed forward, kissing his hung-over pain-in-the-ass boyfriend quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com).


End file.
